Minestuck
by Dr.End
Summary: My very first story here and anywhere. Basically sort of the story line of Homestuck in minecraft with my own OCs


The world was hell. Just yesterday you were playing the popular MMO Minecraft with your friends June19th (June), Lord Ender (Ender), RainbowMistress (Krystal), snips (Brian) and yourself saber585 (Saber). You all owned the game and had received the program download. After downloading you created a player skin (June was Charlotte Dunois an anime character, Lord Ender a character he made up, krystal also a character of her own design, snips a panda in black jeans and a white t-shirt and black leather jacket, and you a mad scientist with a robotic eye and arm and heavy leather gloves who was infected by a strange liquid in the game known as redstone flux. Once the skins were installed they each had to input their locations and verify they could keep internet access for at least 3 to 10 hours max depending on the group. Once everything this was installed you clicked ok made sure everyone else was ready and you all clicked create world, which was the biggest mistake of all your lives. After hitting that button you all were all somehow transported into the game as your characters which all changed to match their physical features and once they could finally see again they all screamed. While each of them had seen each other over video sessions on skype none of them had ever physically met any of the others except Ender and Saber who lived around 10 minutes from each other. It was Brian who (oddly enough) was used to this from a past experience calmed everyone but Saber who was still processing his missing arm, eye and the strange gunk which covered his most of his right side. After finally knocking some sense into Saber (literally) everyone calmed down enough to realize two things; one it was turning to night which was when (or so the game instructions said) monsters appeared and two that the girls where the only ones who really weren't dressed for running. June had opted for one of the character's more female clothing choices which was the character's school uniform consisting of a jacket, button up shirt and a knee length skirt. Krystal had on the other hand gone for a set of boy shorts but her knee length one inch wedge heels sure weren't going to help her run any better. Brian, Ender and Saber on the other hand all looked perfectly fine. Ender was wearing a flexible scale armor set with cloak and face shield and he had on black steel boots. Brian was well not actually a panda but a kid wearing a panda spirit hood in his white shirt black jeans and black leather coat. And finally Saber; wearing a white lab coat covered in redstone flux missing a left sleeve with red and blue lensed goggles on his head with a silver shirt a grey set of jeans black combat boots and robotic left eye and arm.

"So, what are we going to do? We need wood to make tools and a crafting table and a house and already it's nearly nighttime and the game manual said be careful in the dark you can't ever be sure what's out there." Said Saber figuring out how his arm and eye worked having never had prosthetic limbs. "Well first off I'm going to need some pants and Krystal is going to need some new shoes because neither of us are dressed for combat or survival." Replied June who kept trying to pull her skirt further down than it was made to go. They all looked at each other then Saber took off his jacket rinsed it in the nearby lake then wrung it out and started tearing off a long strip from the bottom and searching for a needle and thread he remembered he talked had talked about when asked what their characters would have on them. Upon finding the spool and needle he took the strip of cloth and walking over to June proceeded to sew the strip onto the skirt so it reached the ground and then grabbing the knife holstered on his side he took Krystal's shoes and cut the soles flat like moccasins. "There now June your skirt can work until we can make some new clothing for you and Kristen you won't twist your ankle running." Said Cody holstering his knife once again. "Now we just have to get to work on getting materials and finding a way out of this deranged game." Cody said as he stood up dusting himself and heading off towards a mountain in the distance with a thick forest surrounding it.

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
